My Heart in Heaven
by itsahaiilstorm
Summary: Because Marlene McKinnon was dead. She was dead, and he was left without her. SiriusxMarlene. rated T for sexual suggestions and slight language. super cheesy.


**A short drabble that was inspired by the quote below. I just love Sirius/Marlene because I feel like they've always had this secret, crazy love. It's not too good, wrote it in a half an hour, whatever. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever..." - Winnie the Pooh**

* * *

><p>She was just kissing him not even six hours ago. Six hours ago, she was with him. She was cuddling in his arms, kissing him, making love, speaking with him... And now she can never have that again.<p>

Because Marlene McKinnon was dead. She was dead, and he was left without her.

How stupid she had been. Did she honestly think she could defeat Voldemort alone? Without consequences? And now her family had paid the price... And Sirius. He had payed the price, too.

Marlene, she didn't know where she was. It all happened too quickly. One minute, she was making plans to share with Sirius the next morning, when there were blasts and screams from inside her home. He was there. He destroyed everything; he took everything from her. How stupid she had been to think he wouldn't... that he couldn't...

"Marlene? Marls?" A voice called. The green blur in front of her eyes faded into white. There was light, she could breathe...

Marlene McKinnon sat up and noticed she was sitting on a marble floor. There was nothing around her but windows and sunshine shining through. She was wearing a blue dress that fell to her knees. He loved the color blue on her. He said it matched her eyes. It was the dress she had been wearing the night she died-her and Sirius had gone on a date previously. They'd never be able to do that again.

"Who-who's there?" Marlene called, but she was alone. Her family, her brother, her sister... gone. Why was she alone?

"Marlene... Marlene..." The voice pleaded, a male voice. "Please... Marlene..." The voice begged. The man's voice shook with fear-or was it sadness? She heard sobs. The man was crying.

Marlene forced herself to stand, not knowing if she could. But she floated. She was definitely dead. Oh God!

"Why?...Why Marlene? We had-everything..." The same voice seemed to grow closer and she moved her way around the emptiness. "Marls... Marls..." And thats when it hit her-Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius! Where are you!" She called. And then something caught her eye. Something shining was on the ground not too far from her, a necklace. Marlene glided towards the necklace and picked it up. It was hers. It was gold, like her hair and was a heart that opened with a password. It had been an anniversary gift from Sirius.

"Marlene's Mutt," She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Would the necklace still open in Heaven? Or wherever the bloody hell she was? Her frown turned upwards slightly as the necklace slowly opened. But the picture of her and Sirius was gone. A small orb emitted from the necklace like one of those prophecy orbs.

"Marlene... I lost her... why Prongs?" Sirius' sobbing voice boomed from the orb.

"Sirius! Sirius, can you hear me?" Marlene cried. The orb clouded and formed a vision. It was Sirius in her house, sitting by her body. Marlene gasped and nearly dropped the necklace in her hands. James Potter was standing over him as Aurors tried retrieving her lifeless body from Sirius. He was clutching her head and her body to him, as if his life depended on it.

"Sirius there's nothing you can do..." James tried but Sirius' shoulders shook.

"I won't-I promised her." Sirius cried. Marlene never had seen him cry before. "I won't leave her- I promised James..."

"I know, Sirius."

Marlene hiccuped and had to try to restrain her sobs in order to hear what was going on.

"Sirius, please don't cry..." She begged. As if he had heard her, he picked his head up off of her chest. She could see the scar across her chest where the killing curse struck her. Her blonde curls cascaded around her head on the ground. Her eyes were lifeless and staring.

"Marlene?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius! Sirius look upwards!" She tried. Faintly, she saw his head move up, but he stopped and shook his head.

"Pads?" James called for Sirius. But Sirius stood.

"Take her." Sirius demanded and Alastor Moody rose her body. What was he doing? Sirius was going to let them bury her? She couldn't leave him!

Maybe if she tried to go back- she couldn't be totally dead yet if she was here. Marlene closed her eyes and tried to envision herself in that spot. When she opened her eyes, nothing happened, but Sirius was now walking into her old room.

"Marls?" Sirius asked. "Is-is that-" But he paused.

"Sirius..."

"I hear you." Sirius said calmly, touching each of her things one by one as if trying to hold onto her just a little longer. "I-I might be crazy. Maybe I'm just-"

"No, no I'm here! Sirius I'm here!" Marlene called.

Sirius just chuckled and shook his head back and forth.

"I must be going mad..."

"No, no! Sirius, please!" She desperately called for him. What was she doing? Of course he couldn't hear her. "Sirius, please I'm here! I love you!"

"I hear you Marlene... wherever you are... I hear you." Sirius said as more tears cascaded down his handsome face.

Marlene watched from her spot, wherever the hell she was, as Sirius rummaged through her things. He picked up the card he got her with the heart necklace. He opened it, and a sweet melody began to play.

"If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever..." He read from the card, his own quote to her.

"That's right Sirius, keep me in your heart." Marlene said.

"Don't worry, Marls." Sirius replied as he closed the card and set it standing on the useless desk. "You'll be here forever. I just hope you have my necklace up there in heaven."

Marlene smiled through her tears and nodded her head.

"I love you, Sirius." She quietly answered him.

"I love you, too, kid." He teased. "Give 'em hell."

And the necklace snapped closed, and the orb was gone. Sirius was gone.

"Marlene, sweetheart?" A woman's voice called for her. She turned to see her family waiting for her.

"Mother?" Marlene asked. "I was just-"

"Come with us, hun. We're together, now." She said and held out her hand for her eldest daughter. Marlene greeted her family and clutched the necklace on her neck. She opened the necklace, and their picture was there. She would see him one day, maybe not soon, but she had a piece of him with her. Right in her heart.


End file.
